Her New Job
by Witch Michelle Aldaine
Summary: A fan runs up to her room to find none other than Bill Cipher in human form and Loki waiting for her. If that wasn't crazy enough, she finds a way to get them together. M/M. BilLoki. One shot. Avenger!Loki, Human!Bill. A Witch Michelle's Room story.


**This is a one shot. You can't make me continue this. **

**Bill: Unless you get tons of reviews.**

**Me: … ok, so maybe I love reviews. Maybe they're better than money to me. But only if they're saying it was good.**

**Loki: Just get on with it.**

**Me: FFFFIIIINNNNEEE! I will add a code at the end for you~! And no, I won't continue this, but if you give me pairings I will make a new series of one shots called, "Michelle's Room!" Where she gets people together or other things you want. It can be from almost any shows, movies, books, or games, but I will message you if I don't watch/read/play that and ask you to choose something else. I may even get Michelle into their universes if you want. Michelle is a witch. She accidently did this. I made a whole new profile for this set of stories.**

**A fan runs up to her room to find none other than Bill Cipher in human form and Loki waiting for her. If that wasn't crazy enough, she finds a way to get them together. M/M. BilLoki. One shot. Avenger!Loki, Human!Bill. A Witch Michelle's Room story.**

Michelle Aldaine was tired from work. Enough said, it was late, nearly 10:30 at night, she had been working since 2, she had been running off of coffee and fumes from the all-nighter she pulled filled with only 2 Thor movies, Avengers, the marathon of Gravity Falls, and the spell she had tried to cast (which hadn't worked, mainly because she still was getting used to her powers), and she just wanted to sleep. She pulled her red brown curly hair back in a ponytail and closed her green eyes for a moment, before bounding up the stairs. Her foot falls mixed in with the jangling of the bangles on her wrist in a nice symphony of sound she was so used to she didn't even identify it in her mind anymore.

Flinging open her bedroom door she stepped inside. Then she immediately gaped in shock at the 2 men sitting on her bed. The first person she really looked at was a blonde man with a top hat and eye patch on his right eye. He had a bow tie on and he glanced up at her with a mischievous grin. Next to him sat a certain green eyed ravenette that was dressed in black and green robes.

"No. Fudging. Way." She breathed, taking a step back. "You know, making us wait wasn't very nice." Bill pouted to her, and she gaped a moment, before answering, "I was at work. How was I supposed to know you were going to be coming to my house?" Loki looked around the room. "But, Michelle, did you not want us in your home? You did cast the spell last night, and I see you have dozens of pictures of us in here." Michelle blushed. "Well, yes, but that's different." She mumbled the next part to herself. "It's a good thing you guys don't know I _ship _you together…"

"What was that? What does… ship… mean?" Bill asked, squinting up at Michelle. She sighed through her nose and walked over, sitting on her bead beside Loki. The 2 men moved so they both were looking at her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Ok Google, what does ship in fanfiction mean?" She asked the phone. It made a beep and the synthetic voice answered. "To endorse a romantic relationship." Michelle shrugged. "Yeah, that's about right."

"So you endorse a romantic relationship between me and this… God of Mischief?" Bill wrinkled his nose slightly. "I don't see why, he is just a…" Loki struggled with his words, and Michelle suddenly realized that she could get them together and she wouldn't just endorse it, but she would have matched it! She felt like Mabel suddenly…

"A dream demon with a pension for mischief and lying just the same as you?" Michelle tried, and Loki gave her a thoughtful look. "I guess…" Michelle hummed slightly. "Hey, Bill, what are you looking for in a partner?" Bill thought a moment. "Someone who isn't predictable. Someone who can help me make deals. Someone sneaky, childish, and curious. Someone I can control." He answered truthfully. "And you, Loki?" Michelle asked, leaning back slightly.

"Someone loyal, someone to get in trouble with, someone who…" Loki went a little red. "Someone to control you?" Michelle asked, grin going wider. Bill's eye widened slightly and he leaned back. "You are really manipulative, you know that? I don't know whether to be scared or pleased." Michelle shrugged. "Well, this should be my job. I'm good at getting people together. I mean…" She looked off to the side, but watched them through the corner of her eye. "I'm better than both of you."

"Hey!" They both cried. "Of course, if you both were together you might be able to be more mischievous than me." Bill pouted angrily. "Of course we would! I'll show you!" He cried heatedly before grabbing Loki by the shoulders and pressing his lips ruthlessly onto the God of Mischief's mouth. Bill suddenly softened and gave a slight moan into the other man's mouth, and Loki melted into the kiss.

Before it escalated any further, Michelle snapped her fingers a few times at them. "Ey, don't forget about me!" They let each other go and turned to her, blushing hard. "Where you living, Loki?" She finally asked. "Oh, right, in Avengers' Tower. I'm a 'consultant'. Best they could come up with." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, do you need me to send you home?" Michelle finally asked. Bill gave her a sheepish look and nodded. Michelle sighed through her nose again and levitated a book towards her, flipping through the pages before she found the right spell. "You need to contact me, ok? Here's my card." Michelle gave them her card and Loki looked it over.

"Now, I need you guys to date, ok? Promise me that, contact me, and don't lose touch!" She told them happily, and when they gave her their nods, she said the spell. Now alone in the room she noticed a pile of something green sitting where the 2 used to be. She slowly leaned forward and picked up the money.

"PHGH! NO FREAKING WAY! THEY GAVE ME 3 THOUSAND DOLLARS?!"

**_Nrhxsrvu nlmhgvih droo yv ifmmrmt zilfmw Tizergb Uzooh zmw Zevmtvih Gldvi evib hllm._**

**Favorite, review, follow this profile and/or my main profile, KarrineGenesis! I take requests for pairings and stuff to happen to Michelle. Look on this profile to see which pairings are already set.**


End file.
